Beck-Jade Beziehung
Beck-Jade Beziehung ist eine freundschaftliche und romantische Beziehung zwischen Jade West und Beck Oliver, auch Bade oder/und auch Jeck genannt. Jedoch wird Jeck unter den Fans nicht so häufig verwendet. Doch die Beziehung kann manchmal sehr eskaliert und kritisch wirken, wenn Jade neidisch darauf wird, wenn man mit Beck flirtet. Überblick Jade und Beck kennen sich schon seit 2008 und verliebten sich sofort ineinander. Sie wurde auch bald ein Paar. Die Beziehung läuft an sich ganz gut, aber in der Folge Abserviert trennen sich die beiden kurzzeitig, weil Beck Jades Meinung nach zu viel Zeit mit Alyssa Vaughn verbringt. Jedoch lieben sich die beiden sehr und kamen auch schon am Ende der Episode wieder zusammen. Dann waren sie bis zu der Episode Fragestunde für Pärchen wieder zusammen, stritten sich aber manchmal (zB. in Armer Sikowitz). In der Episode Fragestunde für Pärchen trennten sie sich erstmal endgültig kamen aber in der Episdoe Tori Fixes Beck and Jade doch wieder zusammen. Staffel Eins Bereits in der ersten Folge der Serie sind die Beiden zusammen, allerdings scheint die Beziehung nicht allzu gut zu laufen. Da Jade sehr eifersüchtig ist, fühlt sich Beck oft eingeengt und bedrängt. Als Tori in "Die Neue" Kaffee über Becks Hemd schüttet und versucht, den Fleck zu beseitigen, denkt Jade, sie wolle mit ihm flirten und rächt sich sogleich. In der Folge "Die Szene mit dem Vogel" erwähnt Beck, dass er und Jade zusammen einen Salsa-Kurs belegen. Als er am Ende der Folge Tori fragt, ob sie mit ihm und dem Rest der Clique etwas essen gehen möchte, wirft Jade ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Wie bereits erwähnt trennen sich die Beiden kurzzeitig in der Folge "Abserviert", da Jade glaubt, dass Beck mit Alyssa Vaughn fremdgeht, was allerdings nicht der Fall ist. Als Tori ihn fragt, ob dass für seine Freundin okay wäre, bejaht er dies erst, sagt dann aber, sie hätte einen Stein nach ihm geworfen. In einem darauf folgenden Gespräch erklärt Jade, dass Beck, solange sie zusammen sind, nicht mit hübschen Mädchen befreundet sein soll. Als Beck meint, dass er das nicht verstehen könne, macht sie prompt mit ihm Schluss. Nachmittags steht Jade weinerlich vor Toris Haustür, um sie zu bitten, Beck davon zu überzeugen, dass die Beiden zusammengehören. Nach einigem Betteln willigt Tori ein. Doch als sie mit Beck redet, erklärt er, der Grund warum er nicht wieder mit Jade zusammen sein will, ist das sie nie etwas Nettes für ihn gemacht habe. Als Tori das Jade erzählt, erinnert sie sich daran, dass Beck sich schon lange einen Rottweiler wünscht. Also besorgt sie ihm einen. Ihr Plan läuft zwar nicht wie gewollt, doch Beck findet, dass die Geste zählt und sagt, dass er nie aufgehört habe, Jade zu lieben. Daraufhin küssen sie sich. In der Folge "Robarazzi" werden die Beiden gemeinsam in Becks Auto bei einer Unterhaltung gefilmt. Anscheinend will Beck Jade zu etwas überreden. Jade meint aber, sie habe keine Lust, da sie nicht geduscht und zum Mittag Zwiebeln gehabt hätte. Worum es bei der Unterhaltung geht kann man sich denken... Als Jade in "Über den Wolken" erfährt, dass Becks Nachbarin Cheerleaderin ist, wird sie sehr eifersüchtig. Es scheint Beck sehr zu nerven, allerdings nicht so sehr, dass er ihr erzählen wüde, dass sie erst neun Jahre alt ist. Als Ally, die Nachbarin ihm zuflüstert, dass seine Freundin sehr hübsch sei, flüstert er zurück, dass er das wisse. Staffel Zwei Ein Solo für 2 *Bevor Robbie sich der Gruppe nähert, kann man Beck und Jade vor den Schließfächern über etwas lachen sehen. *Als Cat einen weiteren Anruf von jemanden bekommt, der einen Autounfall hatte, tauschen Beck und Jade einen Blick aus. *Beck ist garnicht eifersüchtig, als Jade Ryder als „so heiß und perfekt“ bezeichnet. *Jade wurde wütend, weil Beck ihr nicht erzählte, dass er in Kanada geboren wurde. *Wenn Jade weggeht, rennt ihr Beck nach und sagt, dass die Tatsache das er in Kanada geboren wurde kein Geheimnis war. *Beck und Jade stehen nebeneinander, als die Gruppe Tori erzählt, dass Ryder sie nur benutzt. *Jade schaut dreimal zu Beck, bevor sie sagte: Du fühlst dich jetzt ziemlich dumm“, um seine Reaktion zu ihrer Aussage zu sehen. *Wenn Jade sagt, dass Tori sich „ziemlich dumm fühlen“ muss, schaut sie zu Beck mit einem leichten Lächeln. Als sie Becks Gesichtsausdruck sah, senkte sie ihren Kopf wieder, als ob sie in Schwierigkeiten wäre. *Beck verleiht Jade ein „Time out“, das zeigt das Beck der einzige ist, der sie herumkommandieren darf. *Jade versucht mit Beck zu argumentieren, als er ihr sagt, sie bekommt ein „Time out“, aber er schneidet sie ab und sagt, sie soll sich auf die Stufen setzen, und Jade fragt ihn nichts mehr. *Jade schmollt, bevor sie weggeht um sich auf die Stufen zu setzen, wahrscheinlich fühlt sie sich ein wenig verraten. *Wenn man genau hinsieht, sieht man, während das Quartett singt, dass Jade und Beck im Publikum nebeneinander sitzen, und Jades Kopf liegt auf Becks Schulter. *Sie tragen zusammenpassende Halsketten. Beck hilft Tori aus *Als Beck von der Bühne, in Sikowitz Unterricht geht, setzt er sich genau neben Jade und legt einen Arm um sie. *Im Hintergrund sieht man, wie Jades Kopf auf Becks Schulter ruht. *Einmal (in Sikowitz Klasse) spielt Jade mit den Armbändern um Becks Handgelenk. *Beck und Jade lachen und tauschen Blicke aus, als Rex den Witz mit dem Affen machte. *Beck hält Jade an der Taille und ihre Arme waren um seine gewickelt, als sie warten, dass Tori fällt. Er sieht sie verwirrt an (als ob er wieder zu ihr gehen will) wenn sie weggeht. *Beim Mittagessen, geht Jade hinüber um neben Beck zu sitzen. *Beck und Jade stehen nahe beisammen, bei den Schließfächern. *Obwohl Tori Beck und Jade jedem eine Kopie ihres Lebenslauf gab, schauten beide denselben an. *Als sich Jade beschwerte, dass niemand ihr glaubte das Tori dumm ist, schaute Beck sie an. *Als Jade sagte, dass Tori niemals in ihrem Lebenslauf lügen soll, lachte Beck leise, und wenn Jade sagte, „Das ist kein hübsches Gesicht“, schaut Beck sie an, noch immer lächelnd. Eis für Ke$ha *Beck und Jade tanzen nebeneinander, während Ke$ha singt. *In der Schule, gehen Beck und Jade Hand in Hand, die Finger für kurze Zeit verflochten, zu Tori. *Beck und Jade sitzen nebeneinander auf der Couch, während sie in den Eisbechern nach den Buchstaben suchten. *Beck grinst, als Jade zu Trina sagte, sie solle sie niemals berühren. *Beck sagt, dass Jade ihnen nicht helfen muss, die Buchstaben zu suchen, daraufhin reagiert Jade irritiert. Er hätte sagen können, es wäre besser, das sie nicht helfen würde, wegen den schlechten Erinnerungen ihrer Kindheit. *Beck berührt Jades Arm, bevor sie Tori folgen, zu Sinjin und Cat rüberzugehen. *Jade zieht Beck am Arm, bevor sie gemeinsam mit Tori, zu Sinjin und Cat rübergehen. *Wenn Beck und Jade mit Tori und der Rest der Gruppe, Sinjins Pearbook anschauten, hat Jade ihren Arm um Beck und sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. *Beck schaut zu Jade, beide grinsten als Sinjin Tori mitteilte, „Lauf nach Hause.“ *Sie streiten darüber, ob Robbie in den Park gehen sollte und den Kindern das Eis geben sollte, Beck gibt nach. *Wenn Beck zurückkam aus dem Laden, geht er rüber, um neben Jade zu stehen. *Beck und Jade sind die Einzigen, die nicht mit der Bande in der ersten Szene (Asphalt Café) sind, sie sind vermutlich zusammen. Die Hauptrolle *Jade trägt ihre Halskette, die mit Becks übereinstimmt, was bedeutet, dass er seine vielleicht auch trägt während er weg ist, oder sie trägt die Kette, weil sie ihn vermisst. *Jade ist viel gemeiner, als in anderen Episoden, was bedeuten könnte, dass Beck derjenige ist der sie in der Regel runterhält, und hindert sie daran, Dinge zu ernst zu nehmen, wie in iParty mit Victorious zu sehen war, war sie viel netter mit Beck an ihrer Seite. *Jade benutzt das Set, aus den passenden Kaffeetassen, die sie und Beck benutzen in die Frühstücksbande. Der Super-Ball *Jade sagt, dass Beck in Kanada ist, das bedeutet das sie weiß wo er ist. *Jade weiß Beck ist in Kanada, und scheint sich nicht darüber aufzuregen. Reise nach Yerba *Beck und Jade wären ursprünglich zusammen in den Urlaub gefahren, mit Becks Familie. *Jade scheint sehr aufgeregt zu sein, mit Beck zu verreisen, deswegen prahlt sie darüber. *Jade will nicht zu Tori gehen, um zu fragen ob sie mitkommen darf nach Yerba, so muss Beck sie zwingen, und er zieht sie buchstäblich in Sikowitz Klassenzimmer, trotz ihrer Proteste. *Beck weiß, dass es Jade unangenehm ist Tori zu fragen, so erzählt er ihr, dass sie Tori fragen wollen, ob sie nicht mitkommen dürfen. *Als Tori fragte, warum Becks Tante nicht zulässt, dass sie nach Cancun fahren, meinte er sie hätte herausgefunden das Jade mitkommt. *Daraufhin rollt Jade mit den Augen, das heißt wahrscheinlich sie ist verärgert und enttäuscht, dass sie nicht zusammen nach Cancun fahren dürfen. Sie scheint auch ein wenig verletzt zu sein. *Als Tori Beck sagt, er kann mitkommen nach Yerba, überquert er die Arme und schaut Jade mit einem festen Ausdruck an, er wartet, dass sie fragt ob sie ebenfalls mitkommen darf. Jade starrt ihn an und fragt dann Tori. *Wenn Tori Jade nach einer Umarmung fragt, schaut Jade zu Beck, er nickt um zu sagen, sie soll es machen. *Offensichtlich will Beck wirklich, dass Jade mitkommt nach Yerba, weil er bereit war, sie ins Klassenzimmer zu ziehen, und zu zwingen Tori zu fragen. *Jade betritt das Hotel direkt nach Beck. *Während Tori mit dem Manager des Hotels spricht, reden Beck und Jade miteinander über etwas Privates. *Wenn der Manager Toris Hand riecht, stehen Jade und Beck nahe beieinander und Beck hat seinen Arm um Jades Schulter. *Wenn der Manager sich vorstellt, dreht sich Beck um, um Jade anzusehen. *Beck und Jade lehnten sich eng aneinander, um das Bild zu sehen. *Wenn der Manager erklärt, er hat keine Ahnung wo sich das Bild befindet, schaut Jade zu Beck. *Als Beck zu dem Schreibtisch des Managers geht, folgt Jade ihm, sie scheint sich nervös umzuschauen und stand knapp hinter ihm. *An dem Schreibtisch, stehen sie sehr nahe beieinander. *Wenn die Soldaten hereinlaufen, dreht sich Jade sofort zu Beck um und lehnt sich gegen ihn. *Nachdem sie sich umgedreht hat, schiebt Beck Jade schnell hinter den anderen (Tori, Robbie, Cat, Trina, etc.), so ist sie sicherer. *Jade greift nach Beck, er schlingt seine Arme um sie, hält sie fest und beschützt sie vor den Soldaten. *Beck schaute unangenehm aus, als die Yerba-Mädchen mit seinen Haaren spielten und bat sie zu stoppen. *Als Jade sah, dass die Mädchen mit seinen Haaren spielten, schaute sie zu Beck, der schaute hilflos zurück und versuchte, die Mädchen zu stoppen, wohl wissend, dass sie sehr eifersüchtig ist. *Jade geht hinüber und schreit besitzergreifend zu den Mädchen, „Hey! Hände weg von dem Kopf meines Freundes!“ *Dann zischt sie, um sie zu verscheuchen und steht neben / hinter dem Sofa, wo er sitzt. *Als Jade sagt, sie hat eine Eidechse auf ihrer Brust gefunden, dreht sie sich um, um Beck zu suchen und er starrt sie an. *Als Jade versuchte, Andrés Beule an seinem Hals zu berühren sah Beck sie an und winkte ihr aufzuhören. *Wenn Sikowitz sagt, sie müssen ihr Versprechen brechen, und als die Soldaten kommen, beginnt Jade sich in Becks Richtung zu bewegen. *Als sie alle zum Kanzleramt gehen, versucht Jade wegzugehen und sagt, „Wir haben es versucht“, aber Beck packt sie und macht ein „nu-uh!“ Geräusch. *Er hält sie am Arm und an der Hüfte, bis er sicher ist, dass sie hierbleibt. *Im Kanzleramt stehen sie sehr nahe beieinander. *Vor der Aufführung von I Want You Back, sieht Jade schnell zu Beck. *Nachdem Jade ihren Text gesungen hat, kommt Beck zu ihr und tanzt neben ihr. *Beck hält die Tür auf für Jade (und die anderen) und lässt alle von ihnen (außer Tori und Sikowitz) in den Truck vor ihm. *Wenn sie im Truck sitzen, schaut er in Jades Richtung, wahrscheinlich um sicherzustellen, dass sie okay ist. *Bei der Ankunft im Hotel, und während Tori mit dem Manager spricht, versucht Jade eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen. Dann scheint es, als ob Beck seine Hand auf ihr Gesicht legt, aber es wird abgeschnitten. Also vielleicht hat Beck versucht, die Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen. Helen *Beck und Jade sitzen immer nebeneinander, sowohl im Klassenzimmer, wie im Asphalt Café. *Beck starrt Jade an, als Direktor Eikner sagt, dass er nicht mehr länger Direktor sein wird. *Jade war eifersüchtig, als Beck sagt, dass Tori hierbleiben soll, und als er sagt sie kann die Hollywood Arts nicht verlassen, sagt sie ihm, „Sie muss aber!“ *Jade und Beck sitzen nebeneinander, bevor Jade auf die Bühne geht für die Szene, hat Beck Jades Hand gehalten, er spielt mit ihren Finger, und kitzelt ihre flache Hand. *Als Sikowitz Jade für die Szene rief, wollte Beck ihre Hand nicht loslassen, erst wenn sie sie wegzog. *Bevor Sikowitz am Anfang mit seiner Hand winkte, sitzen Beck und Jade am Tisch nahe beieinander und man kann sehen wie Jade ihren Arm ausstreckte in Becks Richtung. Als sie aufstand um allen zu sagen, „Haltet die Klappe!“, konnte man sehen, dass Becks Arme / Hände zu Jade ausgestreckt waren, was bedeutet, sie hielten Händchen für einen kurzen Moment. Armer Sikowitz! *Als Sikowitz den Witz mit der Unterwäsche erzählte, schaute Beck zu Jade und lachte. *Jade und Beck sitzen zusammen in beiden Klassenzimmer Szenen. Während Jade mit Tori spricht, hält Beck weiterhin den Blick auf Jade. *Beck und Jade machen eine „SMS Battle“, die ganze Folge lang. Einer von ihnen tippt eine SMS, der andere ist überrascht und beleidigt und sagt: „Was? Wirklich?“ *Beck und Jade schrien beide Tori an und sagten, sie soll sich aus ihrem Kampf raushalten. *Beck und Jade sitzen nebeneinander, während sie dieses Spiel spielen. *Bevor Beck aufsteht um auf die Bühne zu gehen, klopft Jade ihm aufs Bein. *Als Sikowitz durchs Fenster kletterte, setzte sich Beck wieder neben Jade, anstatt Tori zu helfen. *Während die Gruppe über Sikowitz und dem Hasen redete, ist Becks Arm um Jades Taille. *In der gleichen Szene kann man sehen, dass Jade als Kette ein Schloss trägt, während Beck einen Schlüssel trägt. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie ein weiteres Paar von zusammenpassenden Ketten ist. *Als Tori der Gruppe ihren dritten Plan erzählen wollte, schob Beck Jade die Treppe hinauf und sie gingen zusammen weg. Verliebt in Jade *Beck weiß, dass Jade mit André an einem Song arbeitet, und kommt herein um nach ihr zu sehen. *Beck scheint sehr verwirrt, als André sagt, dass er nicht glaubt, das Jade mit ihm singen sollte, und Beck fragt ihn warum. *Wenn André sagt, er findet Jade beängstigend, scheint Beck Ärger in seinem Lachen zu haben. Dies zeigt, dass er eine andere Seite von Jade sieht und nicht ihre gruselige oder beängstigende wie die meisten Menschen. *Jade läuft in den Raum, um Beck zu sagen, dass sie wütend ist und dass sie, „Sinjin töten wird.“ *Beck bittet Jade ruhig, was passiert ist, und sie erklärt ihm, dass sich Sinjin auf ihre neue Schere setzte und das sie jetzt verborgen ist. *Beck hat sich nicht darüber aufgeregt, dass Jade ihn angeschrien hat, sondern er sagte geduldig mit sanfter Stimme, „Okay, okay, beruhig dich.“ *Beck rückt näher an Jade, berührt ihren Arm und versucht sie zu beruhigen. *Anstatt wütend auf Jade zu sein, nickt Beck ruhig und zeigt, dass er versteht warum sie deshalb verärgert ist. *Beck sieht, dass Jade verärgert ist, er will sie nicht noch mehr Wütend machen, deshalb entschied er sich zu gehen. Schnell küsste er sie noch auf die Wange, bevor er ging. *Als Beck Jades Wange küssen wollte, öffnet Jade ihren Mund, wie sie einen echten Kuss wollte, sie sieht enttäuscht aus und schmollt ein wenig, als es nur die Wange war. *Wenn man genau hinsieht, gleich nachdem Beck Jade auf die Wange küsste, schaute er sie noch an bevor er ging. *Jade scheint sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, nachdem Beck sie geküsst hatte, und wirkt auch viel netter zu André. *Wenn sie zusammen gehen, flüsterten sie sich etwas zu, dann richteten sie den Blick auf Jades Handy und lächelten sich gegeneinander an. *Beck und Jade gehen zusammen von André weg. *Beck sichert Jade ab, und sagt zu André sie sollen sich den Song doch zusammen anhören. *Beck und Jade tauschen einen Blick aus, bevor sie weggehen und eine kleine Unterhaltung über das seltsame Verhalten von André führen, sowohl Infragestellung der Tatsache, dass er sagte, „via Internet.“ *Kurz bevor André und Tori den Song ankündigen, lehnt sich Beck ziemlich nahe an Jade, vielleicht hatte er versucht sie zu küssen, aber die Szene schneidet wieder zurück auf die Bühne. *Während der gleichen Szene sieht Jade zu Beck und scheint zu lächeln. *Während alle anderen aufstehen und zu Andrés Performance tanzen, sitzen Jade und Beck auf der Rückseite eines LKWs. *Während dem Song, signalisiert Beck Jade zu klatschen. *Beide klatschten zusammen zur selben Zeit, und bewegten ihre Hände in die gleiche Richtung. *Am Ende des Liedes, legt Beck einen Arm um Jade, sie lächelt, lehnte sich an ihn und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Eine Nacht im Cupcake *Weil Beck nicht im Klassenzimmer war, saß Jade ganz alleine in der Szene. *Beck ist der einzige der Jade über die Möglichkeit, im nationalen Fernsehen aufzutreten, erzählt. *Beck wollte ursprünglich nicht dort helfen, bei der Idee einen Wagen zu bauen, er ist nur beigetreten, als er herausfand das Jade auch mitmachte. *Wenn Sikowitz den Cupcake betritt, setze sich Beck nieder, und Jade kam näher zu ihm, als wollte sie sich auf seinem Schoss sitzen, oder ihn umarmen. *Als sie auf dem Cupcake Gestell arbeiteten, redete Jade mit Beck, dann hat sie seine Schulter berührt und beide lächelten sich gegenseitig an. *Als sich Beck hinsetzen wollte, machte Jade Platz für ihn, und lehnte sich an ihn. *Als sich Beck hinsetzte, näherte sich Jade Beck und reibt ihr Bein gegen ihn. *Au ch sie reibt sein Bein mit dem Knie. *Jade legt ihre Hand auf Becks Schulter, wenn sie auf der Treppe sitzen. *Beck hält Jades Hand wenn sie auf der Treppe sitzen. *Wenn Rex Robbie wegen Batman anschreit, ruht Jade ihre Hand auf Becks Kopf, dann legt sie ihr Kinn auf seinen Kopf. *Jade sagte, das Tori anstatt Beck gehen sollte, damit er (und André) nicht verletzt werden. *Als Beck zurückkommt, dreht sich Jade zu ihm um, und schaut ihn eifrig an. *Jade scheint besorgt und überrascht zu sein, als Beck zurückkam und sagte, dass 6 Jungs sie angegriffen haben. *Als Beck die Konfettikanonen einschaltet, legt Jade ihre Hand auf Becks Rücken und lässt sie langsam hinunterrutschen. *Wenn Beck fragt ob sie Tori überhaupt stoppen wollten, schaut er Jade an, wissend das sie Tori wahrscheinlich gehen ließ. Als sie Nein sagte, scheint er nicht überrascht zu sein, und obwohl er verärgert ist schreit er sie nicht an. *Wenn Beck sie fragt, ob sie Tori stoppen wollte, sieht Jade sich nervös um, und sagte dann, das sie „in einer Weise“, Tori stoppen wollte. Dies zeigt, dass sie Beck Zustimmungs Werte zeigt, und nicht zu ihm durch das Eingeständnis, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hätte. *Als der Cupcake rumpelte, hält sich Jade an Becks Arm fest. *Jade sagt, das Beck die Kanonen feuern soll, er war sofort einverstanden damit. *Nachdem er die Kanonen gefeuert hatte, setzte er sich sofort neben Jade. *Beck und Jade stehen sehr nahe beieinander, als der Reifen des Cupcakes gewechselt wird. *Beck schaut rüber zu Jade, als einer der Typen einen Arm um Jade legt Staffel Drei 'Party mit Victorious' -beck und jade verbringen die party in einen Pool zusammen. -Als Sakowitz meinte das Spiel von Tori und Jade währe grauenhaft sagte Jade daraufhin: "Als ich fande Beck Beck war gut." Trivia Kategorie:Beziehungen